At present, with development of science and technology and improvement of living standard, smart devices such as smart loudspeaker boxes, smart wearable devices are wildly used in living, study and work.
In prior art, when the smart device is controlled, a wake-up word is required to wake up the smart device, and the smart device is controlled by a control instruction. However, in this way, the operations are complex and user experience is bad.